


Would You Be Mine?

by cloj



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Edith Cushing meets a handsome and mysterious older stranger, Sir Thomas Sharpe, at a private soiree. Inexplicably drawn to him she falls for his chivalrous charm, ignoring the warnings of her childhood friend, Dr. Alan McMichael. Thomas whisks Edith away to his family home, Crimson Peak where Edith meets Thomas' distant and reserved sister, Lucille. From then on, Edith discovers strange and frightening experiences within the house, in particular, a dark and fearful creature. Unable to leave, Edith soon learns she is connected to Thomas and his destiny much more than she could ever realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are Mine...And Mine Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> My own interpretation of Sir Thomas Sharpe and Edith Cushing...I hope you enjoy it! xo

The soft gentle sounds of the quartet played in the background as the guests mingled together in the ballroom. The well-to-do upper class guests sipped their champagne and nibbled on the edible delicacies offered to them. The women huddled in small groups together, the men stood further on the outer, some with cigars and cognac.  
He surveyed them from the railing above, taking in each and every guest, in particular, the beautiful ladies.  
He recognised the majority of the guests as his eyes roamed, before stopping short on the back of someone unfamiliar. Yellow blonde hair piled high on the top of her head which showed off her slender, delicate neck, adorned with a single strand of pearls. She turned to the side and he was given a much better view of her. Her petite body was dressed in a pale pink sink gown that showed off the small swell of her breasts. She was engaged in animated conversation with another gentleman and lady.  
He watched intently for a few more moments as the gentleman turned his attention to the other female companion.  
The woman in the pale pink dress seemed to suddenly feel a presence, as though someone was watching her, and she shivered.  
She turned slowly and her gaze was drawn upwards to the balcony.  
Her eyes widened as she saw him.  
His dark head of curls framed his pale face, his mouth was set in a thin line and his eyes were dark and intense. His suit was black, a white crisp shirt under the gold brocade vest and bowtie, his white gloved hands rested on the balcony railing.  
His gaze did not leave her as he straightened himself up and walked towards the stairs. His eyes never left hers as he descended the staircase and once he’d reached the bottom, he walked behind the crowd, seemingly disappearing from her gaze.  
Edith let out a breath, not realising she was holding it in. She was vaguely aware of being spoken to but the voice seemed distant. She turned to find her childhood friend, Alan, speaking to her.  
‘Forgive me Alan, I missed your question?’ Edith apologised.  
He smiled at her fondly.  
‘Lucy was just suggesting we could perhaps picnic for lunch tomorrow,’ he repeated his question.  
‘My yes, that sounds lovely,’ Edith replied looking at Alan, noticing the smile faltering on his face, his eyes looking over her shoulder at something.  
No.  
Someone.  
Edith turned around and found the same gentleman she’d seen on the balcony now standing before her, offering her his now ungloved outstretched hand.  
‘Would you be mine?’ he spoke in a low, almost hypnotic tone.  
Unable to ignore the request, she felt inexplicably drawn to him. She delicately placed her hand into the palm of his.  
‘Edith…’ Alan began.  
The piano began to play a lone tune as the gentleman led Edith to the middle of the room. With Edith’s hand in his, he drew her other up onto his shoulder before placing his hand on her waist. He guided her around the dancefloor, the two of them gliding effortlessly together. Edith looked up at him and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was met with such intensity from his gaze she felt herself begin to blush.  
‘May…may I know your name Sir?’ Edith finally found her voice to speak.  
‘Please excuse me my dear,’ he began, ‘it was remiss of me to not to introduce myself. I am Sir Thomas Sharpe,’ he bowed his head to her.  
‘It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,’ Edith replied, a shy smile playing on her lips, ‘I am Edith. Edith Cushing.’  
‘Miss. Cushing, the pleasure is indeed all mine,’ Thomas replied.  
Edith felt his voice rumble in his chest and it made her heart flutter. She could not deny that Sir Thomas was indeed a handsome man, a very handsome man. When he looked at her, she felt as though he was staring right into her soul.  
‘Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas said, ‘may I say how simply beautiful you look tonight?’  
Edith blushed again.  
‘That’s very kind of you to say Mr. Sharpe.’  
‘Please,’ he interrupted, ‘call me Thomas.’  
‘Uh…T-Thomas,’ Edith stammered, ‘there are so many more beautiful and elegant ladies here…’  
‘Perhaps,’ Thomas said, ‘but none of them shines as bright or looks as heavenly as you do.’  
Edith turned away, hardly believing what Thomas was saying. She chose to focus on the other guests as Sir Thomas slowly whirled her around the dancefloor. Her eyes caught Alan’s and she noticed he seemed worried. She smiled at him and he returned it immediately though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
Edith let herself be drawn into the melody that played and the strong but protective grip that Thomas held her in.  
‘Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas interrupted her thoughts, ‘I wonder if I might be so bold as to ask something of you?’  
Edith’s heart skipped a beat as she willed herself to look up at him.  
‘Yes,’ she whispered.  
‘Would you care to indulge me and perhaps join me for afternoon tea tomorrow?’ he asked.  
Edith bit her lip. She had already agreed to a picnic tomorrow. She did not want to decline Thomas’ invitation and she also did not want to cancel her previous engagement. Perhaps she could do both? Yes, then no one would be hurt or offended.  
‘I would be delighted to join you tomorrow Mr…uh…Thomas,’ she smiled in agreeance, ‘I would be most pleased to accept your kind invitation.’  
‘Splendid!’ Thomas replied, a smile stretching across his lips.  
Edith couldn’t help but be drawn to his lips and the smile that played upon them. She wondered for a moment how they might feel against hers. She scolded herself internally for having such thoughts and looked away.  
Thomas continued to dance around the floor with Edith, not wanting to let her go. He let his gaze wander to Alan’s and he found him staring at him and not with kindness. It was harsh and angry and it made Thomas smirk at him in return.  
Edith was his now.  
Now and forever.  
Edith suddenly felt slightly tired and did her best to stifle a yawn; however it did not go unnoticed by Thomas.  
‘Miss. Cushing, am I tiring you out?’ he said, concern etched over his face, ‘forgive me, do you wish to sit?’  
He stopped and held both her hands in his; she looked up at him to see concern in his eyes.  
‘Actually, I am rather tired, though I do not wish to leave,’ Edith said.  
‘I do not wish to tire you before our outing tomorrow Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas said, ‘I have a carriage outside, please allow me to escort you home safely?’  
‘I do not wish to trouble you Thomas, Edith said, ‘I did arrive here with my dear friend Alan and I am sure he will want to see me home again.’  
‘My dear Edith,’ Thomas said smoothly, ‘do you really wish to take him away from this little soiree that he is so clearly enjoying?’  
Edith turned to see Alan talking to another lady before catching his eye and he smiled at her.  
‘I suppose you might be right,’ she said turning back to Thomas, ‘but I do not wish to trouble you,’ she implored, ‘and I am staying some distance away…’  
‘It is really no trouble on my part,’ he said, placing a finger lightly to her lips, ‘and I would rest so much easier knowing you had arrived safely to your abode.’  
He removed his finger from her lips. They felt like they were on fire just from his barely there touch.  
‘I…I…need to fetch my cloak,’ she said.  
‘And I my coat,’ Thomas agreed, ‘I shall fetch yours for you as well my dear.’  
He kissed the back of her head and headed for the cloak room to fetch their coats. Edith turned and walked over to Lucy.  
‘You seemed to enjoy that dance with Sir Sharpe?’ Lucy asked, ‘he does look quite dashing.’  
‘He has offered to see me home Lucy, I was coming to inform Alan, where is he?’ Edith asked.  
‘I’m not sure, but I can certainly tell him for you,’ Lucy offered.  
Edith was suddenly aware of a presence next to her, and looked to find Thomas standing next to her, her cloak held out at the ready for her to put on.  
Slipping into it, she buttoned it up.  
Thomas held his arm out for Edith to take. Linking her arm in his, Thomas tipped his hat in a gesture of farewell.  
‘Good evening Miss. Lucy,’ he said.  
‘I shall see you tomorrow dear Lucy,’ Edith said, touching her friend on the hand and leaning in to kiss the side of her face.  
‘I look forward to it Edith,’ Lucy replied excitedly.  
Thomas guided Edith out of the small mansion and towards a waiting carriage.  
‘Edith! Edith! Stop! Wait!’ a voice yelled.  
Edith had a foot on the carriage step as she turned around to see who was calling her; Thomas however had blocked her view.  
Thomas’ eyes narrowed.  
It was that damn Alan, Edith’s friend. He was going to spoil everything.  
‘Edith! Where are you going?’ Alan stopped running once he’d caught them and tried to catch his breath from running.  
‘I’m going home Alan,’ Edith replied, ‘Mr. Sharpe, I mean Thomas, has graciously offered to escort me.’  
Alan took a step closer until he was almost chest to chest with Thomas.  
‘Edith I escorted you here and I would really prefer to ensure you arrive home safely again,’ Alan said, looking over Thomas’ shoulder at Edith, ‘I would feel much more relieved to know you arrived home safely and I can only do that if I see you there myself.’  
‘I can assure you Dr. McMichael,’ Thomas cut in, ‘Miss. Cushing will be safely escorted home to her abode.’  
He turned to Edith, gesturing for her to continue the steps into the carriage.  
‘Edith!’ Alan started forward before Thomas turned to him, blocking the entrance to the carriage, his eyes hard, ‘in your own best interest, proceed with caution!’  
Edith frowned in confusion.  
‘Oh Alan, I shall be fine, I am certain, is that not correct Thomas?’ she asked.  
‘Precisely Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas replied cheerfully to her, ‘make yourself comfortable my dear.’  
He turned and stepped back down so he was in Alan’s face.  
‘And you, Dr. McMichael, can make yourself scarce,’ Thomas said, his voice menacing, ‘Miss. Cushing will be well tended to, I can assure you.’  
‘But…’ Alan began.  
‘She is mine!’ Thomas hissed through his teeth, taking a threatening step towards Alan. Alan thought that Thomas’ eyes suddenly appeared to look completely black.  
Must be an illusion of the moonlight, he thought to himself.  
‘Mr. Sharpe…’ Alan said.  
‘Leave now,’ Thomas threatened, ‘I won’t tell you again. Edith is mine, and mine alone,’ he looked Alan up and down, ‘if you value your own life good Sir, I suggest you heed my warning.’  
And with that, he stepped up into the carriage, closing the door firmly behind him.  
The horses immediately began to move, pulling the carriage away.  
Alan watched the retreating carriage leave him alone on the path, dust swirling up around him. His stomach filled with dread. He feared for his dear friend he had loved since childhood.  
Loved more than life itself.  
‘Edith…’ he whispered.  
Edith swayed slightly as the carriage made its way along the road. Sitting with Thomas in such close proximity made her suddenly overwhelmed. He seemed so much older and mysterious as he sat across from her. It was warm inside the carriage so she removed her cloak and sat it on the seat next to her. She finally found the courage to look up at him, only to find him already looking at her.  
‘Do I make you nervous Miss. Cushing?’ he asked softly.  
‘I..uh…no…’ she blushed, ‘perhaps a little.’  
She looked down again at her hands.  
‘I do not wish to make you uncomfortable Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas began, ‘but I must admit I do indeed find you most captivating.’  
She looked up at him in shock.  
‘What?’ she was astounded.  
He smiled kindly at her.  
‘When I first saw you tonight, I was very much entranced by you,’ he admitted, ‘I’m sorry if you think me too forward Miss. Cushing, I apologise,’ he bowed his head.  
‘No please, Thomas,’ she leaned forward and tentatively placed her hand on top of his, ‘it’s just…no man has ever said…anything like that to me before…’ she whispered.  
‘Clearly they were ignorant, or maybe just in awe,’ he replied.  
She smiled, embarrassed at such a compliment.  
‘Tell me Miss. Cushing,’ Thomas said.  
‘Edith, please,’ she interrupted, ‘if you insist on me calling you Thomas,’ she smiled.  
‘Edith,’ Thomas chuckled, ‘where did you get such a lovely necklace?’ he asked.  
Edith automatically touched the pearl necklace she wore around her neck.  
‘It was my grandmothers,’ she said, ‘it’s the most beautiful thing isn’t it?’  
‘Not as beautiful as you,’ he said, causing Edith to blush again.  
‘May I see?’ he asked.  
She nodded slowly.  
Thomas moved to kneel in front of her, his fingers reaching to gently run them over the pearls. As his fingers touched her skin, Edith’s breath caught in her throat. She had never had a man be this intimate with her, and she felt shame at not wanting him to stop.  
Her breathing became faster as she watched his eyes leave hers and focus on her mouth before lowering to where his fingers were. His gaze flickered back up to hers and she felt his fingers start to trail down slowly towards her cleavage, her breasts now heaving with her increased breathing.  
Edith noticed that Thomas’ eyes seemed to almost look…black.  
He sprang forward quickly, his mouth on hers, insistent and forceful. Edith was momentarily dumbfounded before she finally regained her senses and placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.  
‘No! Stop!’ she cried, causing Thomas to pull back slightly.  
His hands were on her hips, his breath hot on her skin.  
‘Are you sure Edith?’ he whispered, ‘I desire you so much, the want I have for you is so great. Do you not feel it?’ he asked.  
Edith swallowed.  
She did feel it, and it scared her.  
Greatly.  
Thomas took her hesitation as an invitation and his mouth found hers again.  
‘Let me love you Edith,’ he whispered against her mouth, ‘be mine.’  
Edith moaned into the kiss as she felt Thomas’ hands run up to cup her breasts, squeezing them, feeling their fullness under his touch.  
She gasped, it felt so wrong, letting a man who was not her husband to touch her like this, but she didn’t want him to stop, though she knew she should.  
Thomas moved his mouth to her neck, she smelled divine, and tasted equally so. Edith allowed her head to fall back as he assaulted her neck. His hands travelled down to push her skirt up.  
‘Let me taste you Edith,’ he whispered into her ear, ‘I want to taste your sweet nectar darling as you climax.’  
Edith’s eyes widened.  
‘No…no I can’t…I mustn’t Thomas!’ she cried out, ‘I need to be…pure…for when I marry…’  
‘You’ll marry no one,’ Thomas growled, ‘you are mine now!’  
Her hands found his forearms and as his mouth trailed down to the swell of her breasts. His mouth felt so good against her skin and she knew she should stop him…but she didn’t want to.  
His forehead made its way down her torso as her skirt was pushed up around her waist. He tore at the cotton underwear before pushing her legs apart.  
‘Thomas!’ Edith gasped, shocked at being so exposed, but the moment his tongue tasted her she forgot why she was protesting. Never had she experienced anything like this. His tongue in such a forbidden place…but it felt so exquisite.  
She tried to find purchase as his mouth licked and sucked at her, finally finding the hidden little bud, teasing it until it was swollen. One of Edith’s hands found Thomas’ curls and she gripped them as her hips began to move of their own accord.  
As her body responded to Thomas’ mouth, her mind was fighting its own inner battle.  
Stop…  
Don’t stop…  
So wrong…  
Feels so…  
Edith felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Her muscles clenched and her breathing was erratic.  
What was wrong with her?  
‘Thomas…I…’ she was almost fearful of the unfamiliar sensation.  
‘Let go Edith,’ Thomas urged her, ‘give in to it…succumb…’  
Edith suddenly felt the most intense, pleasurable sensation release and wash through her as her body spasmed and she cried out as it shook her to the core.  
She looked down at Thomas, his tongue still on her but his gaze locked firmly on her face. He rose to kiss her; she could taste herself on his lips and in her mouth as his tongue sort entrance.  
‘Darling…’ he cooed, ‘you tasted sweeter than I thought possible,’ he said as he licked his lips, ‘did you like it?’  
Shamefully she nodded.  
‘Let me show you how much better it can be,’ he said.  
‘Better?’ she whispered.  
His hands moved to his pants and he quickly undid the front, releasing his member that was already rock hard.  
She looked down, horrified at it, liquid seeping out of the top.  
‘Thomas, no!’ she began to pull away.  
‘Trust me,’ he cooed, grabbing her by the back of the neck, focusing her attention on his face, ‘let me take you to heaven Edith. Let me show you how wonderful it can be…’  
Her head slowly shook from side to side as she felt something touch her intimate parts again.  
Something bigger.  
Thomas entered her, causing Edith to scream from the sudden intrusion she had never felt before. There was a searing pain as he began to move but within moments the pain ceased and what she felt was unexplainable. Her legs wrapped themselves around Thomas’ waist as he settled into a rhythm of thrusting into her. Edith clung to him as the same familiar feeling she’d just experienced began to move through her body again. Thomas bent his head to place his mouth over her breast. Though her dress covered it, she could still feel the wetness from his mouth and she gripped his hair in her fists.  
‘Oh…oh…oh…’ she moaned with each thrust from Thomas.  
Their foreheads touched and Thomas looked into Edith’s eyes. She felt like he was looking straight into her soul.  
‘Take me Thomas,’ she panted, ‘make me yours.’  
With an inhuman growl he thrust into her, causing her to come, her climax clenching around him causing him to come too, roaring with his own release as he spilled inside her.  
His mouth found hers as his thrusts slowed down and finally stopped.  
They felt the carriage make a sharp turn and begin to slow down.  
Thomas grinned evilly at her, pulling out and fastening his pants before fixing Edith’s dress.  
She looked out the window to see a massive old manor, this was not her home.  
‘Thomas, where are we?’ she asked.  
‘Crimson Peak, my home,’ he replied, ‘your home.’  
‘My home? But…’ she said, before suddenly stopping mid-sentence.  
Thomas had a hard, cold look on his face, his eyes pitch black and his voice low and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
‘You are mine now,’ he said, ‘forever.’  
Edith began to shake her head in disagreement.  
‘You belong to me now!’ he raised his voice.  
Edith shrunk back into the carriage seat.  
‘You are mine…and mine alone,’ he whispered, ‘forever.’


	2. Crimson Peak

Edith sat trembling as the carriage made its way up the cobblestone path. Her legs were still spaced wide apart, her dress around her waist as her skin was flushed with pink.  
Thomas sat opposite her, having tucked himself back into his pants, his gaze travelled to the exposed junction between her legs that were now pink and plump and glistening wet, the fruits of his labour now seeping out. He ran his tongue over his lips, revelling in how she had tasted.  
He leaned forward and gently pulled her dress down, covering her up just as the carriage came to a stop. Thomas looked out the window and up at the imposing manor before sighing heavily.  
The door was opened from the outside by a footman and Thomas stood and exited the carriage. Once outside, he turned around and extended his hand out for Edith to take. She glanced at it, swallowing nervously before closing her eyes and looking down at her lap.  
‘Edith…darling…’ Thomas spoke, his hand still outstretched.  
She shook her head, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.  
‘Edith…come…’ Thomas spoke again.  
A sob escaped her mouth as her hands grasped at her dress.  
Thomas turned to the footman and dismissed him with a nod before turning his attention back to Edith. Not wanting to appear angry or to scare her, he leaned his body into the doorway of the carriage.  
‘Edith what is it?’ he gently asked.  
He watched as her whole body shuddered from her distress as she inhaled shakily.  
‘No one will want me now,’ she whispered.  
‘I’m sorry, I don’t quite follow…’ Thomas asked her.  
‘After what you’ve done…I’ve done…here…’ she sniffed again, ‘no man will want me for his bride.’  
She brought her tear-filled eyes up to meet his.  
‘I’m tainted,’ she whispered.  
Thomas chuckled at her, causing hurt and shame to cross her features.  
‘Of course no man will have you,’ he said, causing her to gasp, ‘because no man will ever have you. You are mine now Edith. Now and forever.’  
He held his hand out to her again.  
‘Come with me my love and see your new home,’ he beckoned her.  
Wiping away her tears, Edith took Thomas’ hand, much to his delight, and helped her out of the carriage.  
‘It is late darling, come, you must rest,’ Thomas placed an arm around her shoulder as his other hand grasped hers.  
He guided her up the smooth, slate steps before leading her through the massive ornate front doors and into the grand foyer of the manor.  
Edith was stunned.   
She had never seen a place so grand where someone called home.   
The first thing Edith noticed was the wooden staircase that seemed to fill the entire room. It swept around the room from the bottom left to the top right. Edith tentatively left the comfort of Thomas’ arm to slowly walk further into the foyer, the leaves underfoot scrunching as she walked. He stayed still, watching her face as she took in her new surroundings.  
Her gaze followed the staircase up, stopping momentarily on the balcony, before she continued to turn herself to see where it led.  
How many rooms must be here? She wondered.  
She continued to turn around taking in the various paintings, the dimly lit lights, the large draperies that hung around the room and the furniture, particularly the chaise longue that sat before a welcoming fire.  
A sudden movement from above caught Edith’s eye and she looked to the balcony to see another woman, cloaked in a dark blue velvet dress, her dark hair piled into a bun on top of her head, staring at her before she turned and disappeared from view.  
Edith turned around to face Thomas, a questioning look on her face.  
‘My sister,’ he explained.  
‘Oh,’ Edith replied, nodding slowly.  
‘Shall we?’ he held out his arm for her to take.  
She gingerly took it as he began to lead her up the staircase.  
‘Where…where are we going?’ she asked, her voice quiet and nervous.  
‘To my room, well…’ he smiled at her, ‘it will now be your room too.’  
Edith felt herself blushing again as his eyes flickered from hers to her breasts and back again. She felt her stomach clench and the sensation travelled lower to between her legs. She bowed her head, the thoughts she suddenly had and the feelings coming from her body shamed her, as she pretended to concentrate instead on each step she took as they ascended the staircase.  
They soon reached the top and Thomas steered her to the left, continuing along the darkened hall until they came to a set of double wooden doors.  
Thomas released her arm from his, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand, a visible shiver running through her body as he did so.  
He smirked and turned to the doors, placing his hands on the ornate doorknobs before turning them and pushing both doors open.  
The bedroom was tastefully decorated but Edith hardly noticed, the only thing in her line of vision was the massive, opulent 4-poster wooden bed that filled the room. It was so large and the bedding looked so lush and inviting that Edith suddenly realised just how tired she actually was and how much she really did want to lie down and sleep. She took a few tentative steps into the room and let go of the breath she was holding.  
Thomas’ voice in her ear startled her.  
‘Come, darling,’ he spoke softly, ‘let’s get you settled for a nap shall we?’  
He led her further into the room before closing the doors behind them.  
She heard a loud click as they were locked.   
She hadn’t realised Thomas was right behind her until she felt his hands touch her shoulders before gently removing it from her shoulders.  
Thomas walked past her, placing the cloak over a chair before moving over to a set of drawers and opening one. He pulled out something before closing the drawer again. Walking over to Edith, he held out a long cotton nightgown for her to see before laying it out on the bed.  
‘Change,’ he said, pointing to the nightgown.  
Edith looked at him, waiting for him to leave the room to allow her the privacy to do so. Instead he moved to a nearby chair and sat himself down, shifting back to make himself comfortable.  
‘I’m waiting darling,’ he said.  
‘Surely you call yourself a gentleman Sir Thomas?’ she replied.  
‘When the need arises, then yes I most certainly do,’ he smirked.  
‘Then you will do the gentlemanly thing and leave the room to allow me the decency to change in private?’ she demanded.  
‘Darling,’ Thomas leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees, ‘I’ve not long ravished you on our travel here. You wantonly gave yourself to me as I buried myself to the hilt inside you,’ he reminded her, ‘and now you decide you wish to maintain an illusion of morality now?’  
‘I…I…’ Edith stammered.  
‘I’m waiting darling…my patience grows thin,’ he said, his features darkening slightly, ‘if you will not change of your own accord, I can assure you I will not hesitate to assist you myself.’  
Edith gasped both at Thomas’ bluntness and his promised threat.  
Her hands shook as she raised them to the laces on the front of her bodice. Panic set in as her thoughts ran wild.   
Yes, she had let him take her in the carriage and try as she might, she couldn’t deny the pleasure he had brought to her body, but he had not yet seen her in her naked form.  
Edith pulled slowly at the bow where the laces were tied and let out a shaky breath as she did so. She was aware of Thomas’ gaze on her and unable to meet his stare, she kept her head bowed. Once the laces were untied, Edith removed the corset that sat over her dress, letting it fall to the floor, the sound of it echoing on the wooden floor in the silence.  
Edith was now left in her silk dress and she reached around to pull at the zipper. She grasped the metal zip in her fingers and closed her eyes.  
‘I c-can’t…I can’t do it!’ she cried, her hands flying to her chest as panic gripped her.  
Thomas stood from his chair and slowly walked towards her, watching as her eyes grew fearful as he approached.  
‘You can, and you will my darling,’ he said in a low voice, ‘or quite simply, I shall do it for you.’  
He ran his tongue over his lips as he stared down at her, and she cursed herself inwardly at remembering what that same tongue was capable of doing to her and where it had only been moments ago.  
‘Edith,’ Thomas interrupted her thoughts, ‘undress yourself…now,’ he ordered.  
‘No…no one…no man has ever seen me…unclothed…’ she stammered, shaking her head, ‘I can’t!’  
Thomas advanced, a growl erupting from his throat as a hand went around her neck, the other grasping the top of her dress and pulling at it roughly.  
‘N-n-no…no…noooo!’ Edith screamed, her hands grabbing at the hand that was holding her throat.  
The sound of material ripped and Edith felt the cool air hit her skin as Thomas continued to pull and rip her dress from her body until it lay in a pool around her feet and she now stood in front of him, her body completely naked and trembling as tears ran down her face.  
She moved to quickly cross one arm over her breasts and the other over her mound as Thomas stood back, admiring her now gloriously naked form.  
‘Oh no darling,’ he smirked at her, ‘you shall never cover yourself from me,’ he placed his hands on her upper arms, ‘think of yourself as a flower bud, waiting for the sun that will allow you to bloom, and bloom you have darling, and you will continue to blossom under my touch.’  
Edith shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Thomas looking at her.  
‘Open your eyes,’ he said.  
Edith shook her head, refusing.  
‘I said. Open. Your. Eyes.’ Thomas repeated.  
Edith let out a sob as she again refused him.  
‘Enough!’ he roared, pulling her roughly by the arm across the room until she was standing in front of a full-length mirror with Thomas behind her.  
He had one hand on her hip while the other traced its way to cup her breast. He began to squeeze the soft flesh under his fingers before pinching the nipple, causing her to gasp and open her eyes. She couldn’t help but watch, as though she was in a trance, as he continued to play with her breast, the sensations from his touch causing her to feel more wetness pooling between her legs. She clenched her thighs together at the feeling.   
A move that did not unnoticed by Thomas.  
As her eyes met his in the mirror, she was shocked, then shamefully aroused, at the predatory look in them as she suddenly felt the hand on her hip travel down over the front of her stomach to her hand that covered her mound, moving it out of the way so he could slip his fingers into her slick folds.  
As he moved his fingers back and forth, Edith began to moan, holding onto the arm that was moving those fingers between her legs. His breath was hot in her ear as he continued to grasp her breast in one hand and move his fingers quickly between her legs, concentrating on the swollen bud.  
Edith threw her head back against Thomas’ chest, moaning out loud, her hands now moving up to fist themselves into his hair.  
Her moans became louder and he watched as her pale, milky skin became flushed with colour and she parted her legs to allow his fingers to access her more easily.  
She soon felt the same familiar sensation form in the pit of her stomach that she had felt in the carriage and it exploded again through her body.  
Edith screamed as Thomas held her up, her climax too strong for her to remain standing of her own free will.  
As her body shuddered, her cries soon subsided and Thomas picked her up and carried her to the bed. Pulling the covers back, he laid her down before pulling the covers over her naked, trembling body. He leaned over the top of her, his arms on either side of her head.  
‘Never forget my darling Edith,’ Thomas whispered, ‘you are mine now. And I will touch you and taste your body wherever and whenever I want, as much as I want, willingly or unwillingly…do you understand?’  
Edith’s eyes were glazed as she tried to speak, but Thomas placed his fingertips over her mouth and gently shushed her, before tracing her delicate jawline.  
‘There is no escape from me. I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone…’  
Edith could only nod ever so slightly, as exhaustion overtook her and she succumbed to sleep.


	3. Oh You'll Do Nicely...

Cold. So cold.  
Not just the type of cold that touches your skin creating goosebumps or the kind that feels like its seeped into your bones that it makes them ache and your teeth chatter.  
This was the kind of cold that was all around you. You could feel it in every surface, in every breath you took, as though nothing would make it ease.  
Edith clutched her arms around herself, not remembering how she came to be in the dimly lit room. There was nothing familiar about it.   
She ran to the door and tried to open it, finding it locked. She pulled on it again but it wouldn’t budge.  
Who had locked her in here?  
She took a few steps backwards and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs that were welling up in her chest and throat. Without warning, the door suddenly swung open causing Edith to jump and let out a small scream.  
But there was no one there.  
‘Hello?’ she called out, waiting for a response.  
Nothing.  
‘Is…is anyone there?’ she called again.  
Still nothing.  
Inhaling a deep and shaky breath, she put one foot forward, then another, one by one until she had reached the doorway.  
Before she could register, the blackness in front of her came to life and black winged creature stood towering over her.  
Edith screamed in horror as its wings widened out and its arms spread themselves out wide in a welcoming gesture. It walked towards Edith backing her into the room until she was trapped into a corner. Even in the low light of the room she could see the creature in front of her was…was…black. She could see the wings clearly enough but the creature? It seemed like a solid black mass, no face, no identifiable features.  
But Edith knew enough to fear it…greatly.  
It reached out its hands and Edith saw its fingers were longer than a normal human’s and they hovered around her face, as if feeling it, but they did not touch her skin.  
Its wings spread out and began to envelop her. Rasping noises gurgled from where its mouth should be.  
Edith lost all ability to make any noise, any scream she had, died in her throat.  
‘Oh you’ll do nicely,’ it rasped, ‘yesssss…’  
Edith shook her head violently.  
‘Thomas has chosen well,’ it said, ‘I think you’ve been my favourite so far…and his…he just doesn’t know it yet...’  
‘No-n-no…’ Edith whispered.  
‘Such a pity that a pretty, pretty thing like you must die,’ it laughed, before lunging at Edith, its hand raking across the back of her.  
Edith screamed and thrashed about until she felt someone grab her arms, holding her tightly.  
‘Edith! Edith, wake up! You’re having a nightmare darling!’ came a deep, soothing voice.  
Edith opened her eyes and looked around, trying to focus.  
No rasping sound. No cold. No…blackness.  
Thomas sat next to her on the bed, trying to calm Edith down. She was sitting upright, shaking uncontrollably, her skin soaked in sweat.  
‘Edith look at me,’ Thomas spoke calmly and carefully, waiting for her to focus on him, ‘it was just a nightmare, you’re safe here with me.’  
‘But it…was…’ she stammered.  
‘Hush darling,’ Thomas said, drawing her close to him until he could feel her shaking begin to ease.  
He pulled back to look at her.  
‘You’re soaking wet my love,’ he said, his hand on her cheek, ‘let’s get you to the bathroom and I’ll draw you a both, it will help you to relax.’  
Edith nodded slowly, still in a daze.  
‘But it was so real,’ she whispered, ‘I could feel it.’  
‘Sometimes when we dream it can indeed feel real to us darling,’ Thomas said as he rose from the bed, walking to the closet and pulling out a pink satin robe.  
He walked back over and placed it around her shoulders, holding it for her as she slipped her arms into it.  
He threw the sweat-soaked sheets back, revealing her naked body underneath. Edith quickly pulled the robe around herself, still uncomfortable with Thomas seeing her naked. She swung her legs around and began to stand but found herself swaying as she stood.  
Thomas caught her immediately, scooping her up in his arms.  
She went to argue but he was looking at her with such fondness that she stayed silent. As he walked to the bedroom door, he felt her tense in his arms.  
‘It’s okay my love,’ he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
The hand under her legs reached for the door handle and Edith held her breath.  
They were greeted by an empty hallway as Thomas began walking towards the bathroom.  
‘Do you wish to tell me about your dream?’ Thomas asked.  
‘I…it…’ fear crossed over Edith’s face at the memory and she took a shuddering, ‘it was so black…and…cold. And it had these wings…’ she whispered.  
Thomas sucked in an audible breath causing Edith to glance at him.  
‘Go on…’ he urged her.  
‘It said you’d chosen well,’ she whispered, ‘and it scratched me…I know it was just a dream but it seemed so real Thomas.’  
She shook her head sadly.  
‘Edith?’ Thomas questioned.  
‘You think me such a silly fool,’ she looked up at him, ‘please do not think less of me because of some foolish dream!’  
‘I could never,’ he whispered loving to her.  
He entered the bathroom and sat her on the chair before busying himself with her bath. She watched as he poured lotions into the running water and retrieved a sponge and some towels for her. Soon the room was filled with sweet-smelling steam as the bath was now ready.  
Thomas stood from the bath and walked over to Edith. Smiling at her reassuringly, he held his hand out for her. She stood from the chair and inhaled shakily as her hands moved to the belt on her robe. She looked down at her hands as they fumbled with the knot. It was then that she felt Thomas place his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him.  
‘I hope one day you’ll no longer feel the need to hide such beauty from me,’ he said, before turning his back to her.  
Edith removed the robe and quickly walked to the bathtub, stepping in and sinking into the luxuriously scented water.  
Upon hearing her enter the water, Thomas turned around, and kneeling behind where her head rested on the bath’s edge. He picked up the sponge and began to soap her shoulders before washing each of her arms with such gentleness, like he was afraid she might break. He placed the sponge over her head and squeezed the water out, letting it cascade over her face and into her hair. He continued to let the water from the sponge run over her hair until it began to fan out in the water, floating like strands of silk.  
He reached into the water and gently lifted her leg by the ankle, holding it just above the water, before slowly brushing the sponge over her leg, letting it slide back into the water and then repeating the same motions on her other leg.  
Edith watched on as Thomas tenderly bathed her, taking great care with every movement, every touch.   
By now she had calmed and was no longer shaking, but with every touch of his fingertips against her skin, she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, almost sure he could hear it thumping within her chest.  
Thomas watched as Edith’s breathing seemed to increase and become shallow as he saw her gaze follow the movement of his hands. Letting the sponge fall into the water, Thomas let his fingers touch the calf of her right leg, gently tracing circles on it. He began to move them up to the back of her knee, continuing up to her inner thigh. He slowly moved further up, cautiously waiting for her to protest but found none. His middle finger gently moved between her folds, pressing on the bud. He heard her gasp and with still no resistance he began to move his finger up and down. A small moan escaped Edith’s mouth as she felt Thomas add more fingers and moved them quickly over her clit.  
Feeling the warm sensations that Thomas had first introduced to her body over the last day, Edith let her head fall back to rest on the bathtub edge.  
Her hands came out of the water to grip the porcelain edges as her hips began to thrust against Thomas’ hand. Her eyes were now closed and her mouth open as her breathing increased as Thomas quickened the pace of his hands movement.  
His other hand slid around the back of her neck and his mouth moved to her ear.  
‘Give into it,’ he whispered, ‘give into me…give yourself…to me…’  
‘Ohhhhhh…’ Edith cried out, her hand moving to grasp Thomas by the front of his shirt as she felt her climax nearing.  
The hand under her neck pulled her up, baring her naked breasts to him. He bent his head and began devouring her neck with his mouth before taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. He sucked at her greedily, not stopping when she finally came, thrashing about causing, water to spill over the edge onto the floor.  
Edith lay panting, trying to catch her breath as Thomas moved his mouth to her other breast. His hand left her folds and travelled up her body to grip her other breast, squeezing it under his fingers.  
‘Oh please…stop…’ she begged, her body now feeling over sensitive to his touch.  
Thomas pulled his mouth away from her and looked into her eyes, his face inches from hers.  
‘I…I…’ she faltered, trying to put what she was feeling into words.  
But Thomas silenced her, kissing her until he felt her melt into him. He pulled away and smiled down at her before gently removing his hand from around her neck and standing to retrieve the towels.  
He held his hand out to assist her to stand and step out of the clawfoot bath. She now faced him and he quickly drew a towel around her to keep the warmth in her skin. Thomas then turned her around and began to dry her hair lovingly with another towel.   
Edith closed her eyes and smiled to herself, allowing Thomas to dry her, letting him care for her as he wished. She had found Thomas breathtakingly handsome when she first saw him and deeply surprised when he asked her to dance. And everything that had happened since accepting his invitation to escort her to her home still had her head and emotions spinning. But she couldn’t lie to herself.  
She was falling for him.  
He finished drying her hair and dropped the towel to the floor. He then placed his hands on her back and began moving the large towel that covered her body, drying the water from her. He continued his movements until he was satisfied she was now dry.   
Smiling down at her, he reached for her robe and stood behind her, holding it open so that she could slip into it.  
Thomas watched as she let the towel fall to the floor and his eyes trailed up her delicate form and he felt himself growing hard just by looking at her body. He smirked as he thought of how easily she had surrendered herself to him moments ago. Wait until he was able to take her in the bedroom fully, without limitations, as many times as he wished and however he wished, his skin against hers, free from restraint, or maybe he might still restrain her…  
His gaze travelled up and suddenly froze.  
Under her shoulder was a set of marks…some sort of gash…like claw marks?  
Thomas’ stomach dropped.  
She said she had dreamed it…  
He quickly placed the robe over Edith’s shoulders to cover up the wound.  
His heart beat wildly within his chest.  
When did this happen?  
How could it have happened? And so soon?  
He didn’t understand it.  
It wasn’t ready for her yet, it didn’t need her. And Thomas wasn’t ready to give her up.  
Edith turned around and smiled at him again, placing her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her fingers, suddenly noticing his worried expression.  
‘Are you akay?’ she asked quietly.  
He stared at her, trying to gather his thoughts.  
‘Yes darling, of course,’ he smiled quickly at her.  
‘Well then,’ she said returning his smile before walking out of the bathroom, turning her head and looking at him coyly over her shoulder before heading towards the bedroom.  
Sighing heavily he shook his head angrily.  
Why did it matter? She was no different to any of the others..  
But that was just it, she was different.  
She had everything Thomas wanted and in that very moment he understood.  
She was the one…


	4. Chapter 4: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Thomas watched Edith’s retreating figure, smiling to himself until his gaze landed on her shoulder and then she was gone from his view.  
His smile faded as he remembered what was there. He knew exactly where it had come from.  
The question was why?  
It normally never bothered with them until it was time.  
And it was not Edith’s time.  
He reached into the bath and pulled on the chain, releasing the plug, watching as the water began to drain, staring as though the answer to his question would appear.  
‘Finished playing nursemaid have we?’ a voice suddenly echoed in the bathroom.  
Thomas did not reply, instead he shot his sister a glare out of the corner of his eye. She walked into the bathroom and sat herself onto the chair where Edith had sat earlier.  
‘I fail to see why she is up here in the main area of the house,’ Lucille scoffed, ‘why she isn’t down in the oubliette like all the others before her…’  
‘Because she isn’t!’ Thomas cut her off, not wanting to hear another word about it.  
‘My my, aren’t we touchy little brother?’ she said, clicking her tongue as she finished her sentence.  
Thomas ignored her jibe and continued to tidy the bathroom, picking up the wet towels and placing them into a basket. Lucille watched him, his jaw tense, his mouth set in a thin line, balling the sponge in his hand and squeezing the water out. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised him.  
‘Thomas?’ she finally spoke.  
He sighed, brushing the tops of his thighs with his hands to dry them of the water.  
‘I think she could be the one,’ he said, slowly turning to face her.  
Lucille held his gaze. Then threw her head back and laughed, her voice tinkling around the bathroom.  
‘Like all the others Thomas, just like all the others…’ she said.  
She stood from the chair and began to pace around the bathroom, standing opposite him, the bathtub between them.  
‘Humour me Thomas dear,’ she mocked him, ‘why is this girl ‘the one’…do tell…’ she asked in a bored tone, inspecting her nails as she waited for her brother’s explanation.  
‘I felt it…I felt the connection,’ he began, ‘I can’t explain it, I just know.’  
Lucille laughed again.  
‘Oh Thomas,’ she said, ‘even if she was, do you really think she could?’ Lucille paused to let him take in what she’d just said.  
‘But Lucille…’ Thomas began.  
‘I mean look at her Thomas! Really?’ she interrupted, ‘she’s weak and timid, afraid of her own shadow…’  
‘But what if…’ Thomas replied.  
‘But nothing Thomas,’ Lucille’s exasperation began to show, tired of hearing the same words of wishful thinking from her brother, not that she would dare blame him, ‘you know what she would have to do in order to free us…to free you…’  
‘You are free to walk away Lucille,’ Thomas reminded her, ‘you know you do not have to stay…and I would not blame you if…’  
‘Brother I will never leave you, I made that promise long ago,’ she looked at him sadly, ‘you would be all alone.’  
‘But you would have a chance at a proper life, instead of being tied to me,’ he implored.  
‘You know what she would have to do, to come face to face with it,’ Lucille reminded him.  
‘In order to expel it, yes I know,’ Thomas said, nodding in agreement.  
‘What makes her any more special than the others anyhow Thomas, there is nothing different about her that I can see,’ Lucille asked.  
‘It’s already marked her,’ Thomas replied.  
‘What? Are you sure?’ Lucille was stunned, it had never happened before.  
‘I’ve seen it, she told me she dreamed of the creature and I then saw he marked her, she does not know,’ Thomas explained.  
‘But…but why would it? Does it sense something about her?’ Lucille was still bewildered.  
‘It has never had just cause to show itself until the moon is full and high, never!’ Thomas was adamant as he spoke.  
‘What if you are right Thomas?’ she said, ‘let me play the devil’s advocate for a moment. Do you really believe she could face this hideous creature and kill it? Honestly?’ Lucille pleaded to Thomas’ sense of reason.  
‘That’s what the prophecy has had us believe for all these years,’ he replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
‘Yes, but do you believe she can?’ Lucille asked softly.  
‘I have to Lucille I’ve never had any real sign…’ Thomas looked at the sponge in his hands before throwing it into the bath.  
‘Until now…’ Lucille finished for him.  
All thoughts of condescension was gone as Lucille and Thomas stood quietly, letting the realisation set in, of what the circumstances could possible mean.  
Thomas did not want to dare hope, Lucille could see it, but there was one tiny part of him that thought otherwise.  
She walked around to stand in front of him, her hands moving to cup his face as she spoke.  
‘Please don’t get your hopes up brother dear,’ she looked at him with all sincerity, ‘I…I understand, but don’t let it consume you…it may be all in vain,’ Lucille sighed, ‘she will be sacrificed in the end, that is her fate to face.’  
Lucille pulled her brother into her embrace, his beating heart sounding in her ear before she pulled away and looked up at him.  
‘I just do not want to see you disappointed as I have in the past,’ she whispered.  
‘I know,’ he said, nodding his head in agreeance, ‘but she is the one, I feel it.’  
He kissed her on the forehead before heading towards the door.  
‘You’ll see,’ he said as he exited, leaving Lucille alone in the bathroom.  
‘We shall,’ she whispered.  
Thomas made his way down the hall, the sound of his footsteps dulled by the long velvet hallway runner. The small wall lights that dotted the hallway guided his way to his bedroom.  
He found one of the two doors almost fully closed, Edith had left it slightly ajar and as his hand grasped the handle and he pushed it open, he could see her face as she laid in his bed, the light from the oil lamp next to her illuminating her face. She looked so peaceful, so serene and even after how he’d taken her in the last day, buried himself fully in her softness, she still looked so innocent to him.  
Doubt started to cross his mind as he imagined her coming face to face with the creature. She did indeed look fragile on the outside, but he was sure that somewhere, deep down, there was a fire in her, a part that was the complete opposite of how she appeared on the outside.  
Thomas pushed the door open fully and slowly slipped inside as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her. He began to undress, placing his clothes alongside hers on the corner chair before he gently lifted the covers of the bed and slipping in silently beside her. He was surprised to find she was naked under the bedding.   
He took a moment to admire the smoothness of her skin that was mostly pale, like porcelain. Her nipples were pale pink, a light rosy colour and he found his tongue running subconsciously over his lips, wanting to taste them, to trail his tongue around them until they peaked before taking them into his mouth and sucking until the skin turned a deep shade of pink and his teeth could gently nip at the swollen flesh.  
She stirred slightly, moving her legs and drawing his attention down to where her thighs met. He recalled how sweet she had tasted and he could now see the colour of her pubic hair matched the colour of her golden tresses that were currently spread out over the pillow. He inhaled sharply as he remembered how she’d responded to him as he delved his tongue inside her; the soft curls that covered her mound had teased his nose and lips. He yearned to taste her again, to have her spread out fully naked beneath him, begging for release.  
His member had begun to harden at the thought, touching the side of her thigh as it did so. His breathing increased slightly at the thought of taking her there and then, feeling her wrap around him as he filled her, his skin against hers, touching, tasting, exploring every part of her.  
But he did not wish to treat her like the others before her. Seeing the mark upon her delicate skin made something inside him snap. He felt a sudden need to protect her, as though he was now responsible for everything that happened to her and for things that shouldn’t.  
And it scared him.  
Edith stirred again, her hands searching blindly for the covers that had seemingly gone missing from her as she had slept. She turned her head and opened her eyes to find Thomas gazing at her, the covers now settled over her waist, exposing her torso.   
Thomas lay on his side, his head resting against his hand that was bent, supporting him as the back of his other hand began to softly stroke her arm. She shivered, unsure if it was the coolness of the air touching her exposed skin or her reaction to his touch. Her first thought was to cover herself up but at that moment; she felt nothing but wanted and, well, safe.  
He felt her arm move and then her hand tentatively wrapped itself around his member, gently stroking it as she looked at him, waiting for his reaction to know if she was doing something right, or as she felt in her case, something wrong.  
Thomas’ eyes became heavy-lidded and he lowered his head to place a gently kiss below Edith’s ear. She closed her eyes and found her grip on him tightening as he trailed slow, open-mouthed kisses along her neck until he reached her shoulder.  
Edith turned her head away from Thomas, giving him unrestricted access. Buoyed on by how responsive she was, Thomas moved to hover over her, his mouth moving down to her collarbone where he pulled at her skin, biting with his teeth and sucking at her before running his tongue over the skin to soothe his mark.  
Edith whimpered and tightened her grip on him, arching her back as his tongue trailed lower until it finally began tracing lazy circles around her already peaked nipple. Her other hand flew to his head, to tangle his hair in her fingers, pulling him to her. He opened his mouth and took as much of her breast in as he could, greedily sucking at her, his other hand trailing down over her stomach and under the sheets. It stopped once it found the soft thatch of curls covering her mound and began circling his fingertips over it. He moved his mouth to her other breast, pulling at the nipple with his teeth, his hand still teasing at the curls on her mound. A low moan escaped her lips as she silently willed his hand to move lower, to between her legs where she was throbbing.  
Thomas could feel her frustration and he smiled into her skin.  
‘Thomas,’ she pleaded.  
He gave her nipple one last flick with his tongue before sliding up so his face was inches from hers.  
‘Yes my love?’ he whispered.  
He watched as she bit her lip, her breathing now shallow and he felt her legs move apart.  
‘Please…’ she pleaded again.  
‘Please…what?’ he said, wanting to hear it from her lips.  
‘Take me…’ she breathed, swallowing nervously, ‘I…I want you to make me yours…completely.’  
With a growl, Thomas’ mouth crashed against hers as she met his with just as much fervour. His hand moved from her mound and slipped between her legs, finding her already wet. She moaned against his mouth and moved her hips against his fingers, wanting more from him.  
Thomas shifted his body over Edith’s so he was now between her legs. She opened them wider, wrapping them around his thighs. She felt him resting against her entrance and unable to wait any longer; she reached down and took his member into her hand, guiding the head of it to where she needed it most.  
But Thomas smiled against her mouth before whispering against her lips.  
‘I need to taste you first…I want to hear you scream my name as I pleasure you,’ he said before trailing himself slowly down her body and stopping to nuzzle at her curls where his fingers had been moments before.   
He opened his mouth and Edith could feel his breath, hot against her throbbing sex as his tongue darted out, the tip of it tracing a lazy circle around her opening.  
‘Oh my god Thomas…oh…my…’ Edith moaned, arching her back under the touch of his tongue.  
Thomas continued to tease her entrance, it wasn’t enough for Edith. She wrapped her hands in his hair, spreading her legs wider, inviting him into her.  
Thomas obliged her and pushed his tongue deep into her entrance, making Edith cry out.  
‘Oh Thomas! Oh! I…god…’ she cried out incoherently.  
Thomas continued pushing his tongue in and out of her, Edith meeting the thrust of his tongue with her hips.  
‘More…please…touch it…’ she whimpered.  
Thomas pushed his tongue in and out a couple more times before taking it out and slowly licking from the bottom of her folds and up to where her swollen bud lay hidden. As soon as his tongue made contact, Edith’s whole body jolted and her hands tightened in his hair as he finally touched the spot where she had been aching for.  
He nibbled and sucked at her bud, making her tremble all over, her thighs moving to envelop his head. He held her in place as he relentlessly licked and sucked until she began to try to move away.  
‘No…stop…it’s too…too much…oh god…’ she tried to pull away but Thomas held her firm as she suddenly came over his mouth, screaming and shaking, her eyes rolling back into her head as he lapped at everything she offered him until she stopped gripping the bedsheets and her screams gave way to whimpers.  
He slowly made his way up her body, now having tasted her again, he looked at her like he was ravenous, having been starved for days.  
Edith lay in a daze, looking at Thomas under half-lidded eyes as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.  
‘Take me Thomas…’ she whispered, ‘fill me again…’  
Thomas needed no further invitation as he lined himself up at her dripping wet folds, knowing she was more than ready for him and absolutely willing.  
He entered her slowly, gasping out loud at how warm and wet she felt around him. Not wanting to hurt her, he wanted to take his time and savour the feel of her and he wanted her to want him so he began a slow and gently rhythm, pulling back to watch her face contort with pleasure, feeling her legs curl up around his thighs, pushing him harder into her. Her hands roamed down the muscles of his back and over his bottom, squeezing the smooth, taut flesh as he continued thrusting.  
‘Harder,’ she whimpered, ‘oh my god, harder Thomas,’ she arched her back up to him, her nails digging in with frustration.  
‘As you wish,’ he whispered before pulling away from her and sitting back on his knees, his hands grasping her under her thighs as he began thrusting into her with such force her breasts jolted every time he pushed into her.  
Edith cried out with every thrust and unable to touch him, gripped the bedsheets in her hands. She felt the power of him in every movement and she felt powerless within herself to stop it. Not that she wanted to. She wanted to feel consumed by him. She wanted to feel every part of him, know everything about him and that moment she knew she would do anything for him.  
She was his.  
Thomas watched the way Edith’s body responded to him, felt it, he could smell it. He watched the way her eyes closed, how her back arched, her hands moving to fist her own hair as she cried out with want.  
‘Oh my god, Edith,’ he grunted as her hands ran over her own breasts, squeezing them under her fingers before trailing one of her hands to touch herself, wanting to climax desperately again.  
Thomas bared his teeth as he watched her fingers play with her swollen bud. He stopped thrusting and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her hand to his mouth, running his tongue over her fingers, tasting her.  
‘I want to make you come again Edith,’ he said, ‘let me…’  
He pulled out of her completely before grasping her by the hips and pushing her over onto her stomach, pulling her hips up slightly before entering her again, the sudden intrusion catching her off guard, causing her to cry out as he filled her…

She watched as Thomas thrust into Edith, every muscle in his body clenching as he moved, Edith writhing as the sensations overwhelmed both her body and her mind. Thomas moved to hover over Edith, his mouth trailing over the skin of her shoulders and neck. She watched Edith throw her head back, her mouth open as she moaned under Thomas’ touch.  
‘Oh! Oh…my...! Thomas…’ she heard Edith scream and she felt herself involuntarily clench as she braced herself on the doors that led into Thomas’ bedroom, the crack between them large enough for Lucille to see.   
Subconsciously, one of her hands ran down the front of her silk dress and come to rest between her thighs, massaging where she could despite the restrictions of her dress.   
Moments later she watched Edith climax, screaming as she did, her hands fisting the bedsheets.  
She heard her brother growl moments later and stopped.  
It didn’t sound normal.  
It didn’t sound like him.  
Her eyes widened as she watched her brother continue to find his own release.  
A horrified gasp left her mouth as she saw a pair of large black wings emerge from his back, and envelope them both as he came…


End file.
